Broken Engrishu
by Squishysoo
Summary: Sehun benar-benar akan membunuh Kim Jongin setelah ini. Plis, yang Sehun tahu dari Cina hanya "Xie-xie" dan "Wo ai ni" dari film Jet Li, dan sekarang dia harus mengajak siswa pertukaran dari Cina berkeliling sekolah? Yah, setidaknya dia cantik, sih. HUNHAN!


Sehun benci Mr. Kim.

Sehun benci bahasa asing.

Dan yang terpenting, _Sehun benci Kim-fucking-Jongin._

Dosa besar apa yang dulu diperbuatnya sampai-sampai terlahir bertetangga dengan Jongin, satu sekolah dari TK dengan Jongin, dan terjebak menjadi sahabat—huek, _nopenopenope—_ Jongin sepanjang hidupnya. Seharusnya Sehun tahu, wajah kriminal macam Jongin tidak dapat dipercaya. Seharusnya dia tahu, _dammit_.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak lebih baik dari Jongin. Kakak kelasnya itu sudah teracuni ke- _evil_ -an Jongin semenjak berpacaran dengan _kkamjong_ itu. Bisa-bisanya pemuda yang terlihat sangat polos dan unyu macam Kyungsoo bersekongkol dengan Jongin untuk menjebaknya begini?

Sepanjang perjalanan ke aula SMA-nya, Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan menyumpahi Jongin. _Sialan kau, sahabat macam apa!? Demi hidungmu yang mancung ke dalam, kusumpahi kau mandul!_

Kekesalan Sehun bukan tidak beralasan, sebenarnya.

 _You see…_ Sekolah mereka kedatangan beberapa siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Cina. Seharusnya, siswa yang menyambut mereka adalah perwakilan OSIS. Normalnya, siswa-siswa asing itu akan diajak berkeliling sambil memperkenalkan budaya-budaya sekolah menengah atas di Korea Selatan. _Normalnya._

Seharusnya Kyungsoo-lah, yang notabene fasih berbahasa Cina dan anggota inti OSIS, yang menyambut mereka. Bukan Oh Sehun, siswa langganan detensi yang hanya tahu _"Xie-xie"_ dan _"Wo ai ni"_ dari film kungfu Jet Li. Sekarang, Sehun harus menyambut empat orang Cina bersama tiga kakak kelasnya—yang fasih berbahasa Cina, tidak sepertinya.

Jongin, selaku sahabat yang berdedikasi dan kekasih Kyungsoo, entah dari mana memiliki ide untuk mengerjai Sehun. Dengan berbagai cara, yang sialnya berhasil, dia membujuk Kyungsoo untuk menyerahkan tugas menemani siswa-siswa Cina itu. Jongin mengancam akan memberitahu orangtua Sehun perihal kaset porno dan poster seksi Miranda Kerr yang dia sembunyikan di bawah karpet.

Satu kalimat untuk Sehun: _You're so freaking doomed_.

Ambil nafas dalam. Buang. Ambil lagi. Buang. Oke.

Sehun membuka pintu menuju aula dan memasukinya dengan langkah percaya diri, menunjukkan pesonanya yang sebenarnya mampu memancing jeritan histeris siapapun. Dilihatnya sudah ada empat orang siswa yang sedang melihat langit-langit aula dengan kagum. Ketiga kakak kelasnya langsung berjalan menuju mereka berempat. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang. Seingat Sehun, dia harus menemani salah satu dari mereka berkeliling. Supaya lebih akrab, kata Suho si ketua OSIS.

Mereka menyadari sosok Sehun. Salah satu dari mereka, yang belum mendapat teman untuk berkeliling, mendekati Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Omo. Kyungsoo-hyung, terima kasih sudah menyuruhku menggantikanmu. Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu._

Siswa itu adalah orang paling menawan yang pernah dia lihat.

Rambut cokelat rapih yang terlihat sangat halus, wajah bagaikan anak TK, tubuh mungil yang kelihatan nyaman dipeluk, dan, _ohmyJonginsaranghae,_ senyum paling imut yang pernah ada.

Sosok itu berdiri di depan Sehun, dengan tinggi di bawahnya, dan membuat Sehun hampir saja menyandarkan dagunya ke puncak kepala pemuda itu. Dengan senyum manis yang masih menghiasi bibirnya, pemuda itu membungkuk sopan.

"$ #*&(% . $(^$(*^!"

Sehun melongo.

… _dafuq_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A kinda fluffy fic from Squishysoo!**

 **I don't own them, okay? I hope I do, of course, but NOPE. I** _ **do**_ **own the storyline, though.**

 **HunHan—AU—BL—DLDR**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tarik pernyataannya tadi. Dia tetap membenci Kim Jongin.

Tiga menit dia gunakan untuk terdiam. Sial. _Kim Jongin, setelah semua ini berakhir, kau akan mati di tanganku_.

Keempat siswa tadi terlihat kebingungan, terutama si manis di hadapannya ini. Jika Sehun tidak bertindak secepatnya, imejnya bisa hancur terutama di depan incaran barunya ini.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bahasa Inggrisnya hancur lebur, bahasa Cinanya jangan ditanya. Pakai bahasa Tarzan? Bahasa isyarat?

Yah, lebih baik dicoba.

"Um _, m—my… name,_ " Sehun menaruh tangan di dada, sambil berbicara sepelan mungkin. "Sehun. Oh Sehun. _You, uh, speak Korea?_ "

Pemuda di depannya kembali tersenyum lebar. "Sehun!" Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah cemberut. " _No Korea_."

 _Ow, shit._

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _Engrishu?_ "

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Andaikan situasinya berbeda, Sehun pasti sudah memeluknya gemas. " _No Englishu._ "

 _Double shit._

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, _eomma_? Yah, setidaknya wajah Luhan cantik. Sehun tidak merasa terlalu sial, setidaknya. Ayo berpikir, Oh Sehun… Sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak tertarik pada bahasa asing.

" _Yu,_ " Sehun mengisyaratkan ke arah pemuda itu. " _Name_?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit ke kiri dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun sedikit meragukan umur pemuda ini. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk anak SMA. Terlalu cantik untuk laki-laki. Perempuan manapun pasti merasa terhina karena kalah cantik olehnya.

"Lu Han. Lu. Han. Luhan."

"Luhan?"

" _Yesh!_ "

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat antusiasme Luhan. " _Beautiful_."

Luhan menunduk malu. Pipinya memerah.

 _HELL YEAH_! Sehun menepuk pundaknya sendiri, bangga.

"Uh… _c'mon,_ " Sehun menggerakkan tangannya, mengajak Luhan untuk keluar aula saat dilihatnya ketiga kakak kelasnya sudah tidak ada di sana. " _Walk,_ " kali ini Sehun membuat gerakan orang berjalan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. " _Me_ … _with me_." Sehun kembali menaruh tangan di dadanya.

Luhan mengangguk, bersemangat sekali. Pemuda Cina itu bahkan mendahuluinya keluar dari aula, dan berjalan riang gembira sepanjang koridor menuju kelas-kelas. Sehun bimbang antara mentertawakan kekonyolan Luhan atau menciumnya karena tingkahnya sangat lucu.

Mereka melewati jendela besar yang mengarah pada lapangan basket. Ada beberapa anak yang sedang berlatih di sana. " _Basketbollu_ ," ujar Sehun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah lapangan. Luhan berkata "Ooh~" pelan. Pandangannya beralih pada Sehun.

" _Yu play?_ "

Sehun mengangguk singkat. " _I in basketbollu tim._ "

"Ooh!" Luhan memandangnya kagum. Sehun terkekeh-kekeh tidak jelas, senang juga dipandang seperti itu. " _I'm soccer_!" lanjut Luhan semangat.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Sebentar… itu artinya apa, ya?

Seakan mengerti kebingungan Sehun, Luhan mempraktekkan gerakan menendang bola dan berteriak "GOOL!" sambil melakukan selebrasi. Dia melompat-lompat girang sambil tertawa, meniru gaya pemain bola yang baru saja memasukkan bola ke gawang.

Sehun, di lain sisi, hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah cengo.

"Sehun?" Luhan menghentikan selebrasi khayalannya. Dia menatap Sehun, khawatir ada hal yang salah. Apakah gerakannya tadi sangat konyol sampai-sampai Sehun tak mampu berkata-kata saking ilfilnya?

Kekhawatiran di wajahnya terganti oleh rasa malu dan senang saat Sehun justru menjawab, " _Yu cute. I like._ "

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berkeliling selama dua jam lamanya. Sambil diselingi _broken English_ dan bahasa hutan, sejujurnya Sehun sangat menikmati waktu singkatnya bersama Luhan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal sebisa mungkin. Sehun mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Luhan, seperti hobinya menyanyi dan menari, rasa sukanya pada _bubble tea_ , hari ulang tahunnya, dan kegiatannya selama di Korea Selatan.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Luhan lebih tua dua tahun darinya, Sehun menawarkan diri untuk memanggilnya " _Gege_ ", karena setahunya itu bahasa Cina untuk memanggil kakak laki-laki. Anehnya, Luhan menolak dan lebih memilih dipanggil Luhan. Saat Sehun bercanda dan memanggilnya Bambi, karena matanya mirip dengan tokoh kartun itu, Luhan justru menerimanya sambil tertawa.

Mereka kembali ke aula. Ketiga seniornya beserta siswa-siswa Cina lainnya sudah ada di sana. Salah satu seniornya mengambil alih, mengatakan bahwa keempat siswa Cina itu harus ikut bersamanya untuk menemui dewan guru.

Sehun menghela napas kecewa. Dia masih ingin bersama Luhan.

Meskipun tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan lancar, Luhan adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Senyum lebar dan tawanya menular. Selama dua jam tadi, Sehun tak henti dibuat tertawa dan kagum pada Luhan. Dia sempurna, menurut Sehun.

Keempat siswa Cina itu, termasuk Luhan, sudah digiring menuju ruang guru. Sehun hanya bisa menatap mereka pasrah, melihat punggung Luhan yang menjauh darinya.

Luhan terlihat sedang berbicara pada senior yang mengantarnya. Tanpa diduga-duga, dia membalikkan badan dan berlari kecil ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan. Dia, seperti biasanya, sedang tersenyum. " _Thank you._ "

Sehun balas tersenyum. Kemudian, entah setan darimana, dia mendadak punya nyali untuk menggunakan dua kalimat Cina yang dia ketahui.

" _Xie-xie. Wo ai ni._ "

Luhan terlihat terkejut. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali tersenyum. Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Luhan merogoh kantung almamaternya, mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen tinta, kemudian menarik tangan lawan bicaranya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Sehun.

Setelah selesai, Luhan memasukkan kembali pulpennya ke dalam kantung dan meniup pelan tinta di tangan Sehun yang belum mongering. Sederet angka—nomor telepon. Disertai gambar hati.

Luhan berkata dengan tampang polos, dan mengatakan kata-kata yang dia tahu dari drama, " _Kamsahamnida. Saranghae._ "

Dia pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tersenyum idiot di tengah aula.

 _Kim Jongin, untuk kali ini, aku berterimakasih padamu. Oh, tapi kau tetap menyebalkan dan aku tetap membencimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N:**

Huehehehe. Thanks for reading! /throwshearts

Review?

 **Tangsel. 722015. Squishysoo.**


End file.
